


Girl, Interrupted

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Humor, Mindfuck, No Angst, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel folded his arms and tilted his head at you, not in the mood to smite your ass quite yet. “And, why, exactly, am I boxed in?!”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, just wanna talk I guess.” You twiddled your thumbs slightly, somehow bashful despite holding all the cards.</p><p>Having your friend slash secret admiree trapped in holy fire didn’t exactly make you the chillest kid on a block.</p><p>You felt like an idjit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> wheee!!!  
> i'm on a cas binge, guys. don't stop me.
> 
> this is another fun one. and hey, no angst! whodathunk?!
> 
> not my fanverse, suspension of disbelief, don't expect accuracy, blah blah blah
> 
> just have fun reading!! leave me a comment if you like
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

“Sorry to keep you cornered like this, man, but I didn’t have another choice.”

“You’re insane.”

“I know it’s a little hot, but aren’t we all?”

He glared at you, glistening in the circle of flames like an…angel.

A very wrathful one.

 

“I’m not usually…upfront about my feelings. At least with, you know, crushes and stuff.”

“So you tie people up to release your stress?!”

“Hey, you’re not tied up. Just a little, boxed in is all.”

Castiel folded his arms and tilted his head at you, not in the mood to smite your ass quite yet. “And, why, exactly, am I boxed in?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, just wanna talk I guess.” You twiddled your thumbs slightly, somehow bashful despite holding all the cards.

Having your friend slash secret admiree trapped in holy fire didn’t exactly make you the chillest kid on a block.

You felt like an idjit.

 

“Well, I’m here now. So talk.”

Per use, Cas decided to humor you. Even if he was getting a bit of cabin fever. Or just regular fever.

“Uhm, you look hot. Er, I mean, overheated. Can I take your coat?”

“…” He scowled at you, less angry than he’d usually be when stuck in a trap. Probably because you had a history of doing harmless but stupid shit.

“Here, give it to me.” You grew a little braver, and reached over the flames to ease it off him. He shrugged you off and batted your hands away, more than a little annoyed. “Come on, Cas, work with me.”

“Why should I?”

 

 

“Because… I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

 

You really weren’t sure what his reaction was gonna be when you set up this whole batshit crazy scheme, but him kicking you in the stomach was not one the top five.

“Okay, I might have deserved that.”

You waited for Cas to make some deadpan, accidentally unfunny retort. He stayed silent.

Still, you’d ripped off his trench coat and his shirt had started to stick to his skin from his heat, so that was a positive.

“I just… I felt corny saying something like ‘I’ve fallen for you.’”

He ran a hand through his floppy hair, trying to figure you out.

“I wanted to tell you… I’ve been holding it in and it’s killing me. But I just didn’t think… you’d ever react well to it. Or even react at all.”

 

 

“Honestly, (y/n), I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

 

“And I just…I couldn’t deal with that. So we’re not going the touchy-feely way. Well, not exactly…”

He narrowed his eyes at you, trying to juggle both your regular confusing rambling and contextual 21st Century jargon, which gave you enough time to rip open his shirt and try to give him a hickey on his chest.

“What the hell?!!”

You hadn’t heard him curse for a while, but you were more concerned with the look he was giving you than his words. Afraid it might crush your heart.

Was it disgust?

Or disappointment?

And why would he be disappointed in you?

Was there someone else he wished you were instead?

 

 

 

 

“Maybe I should’ve knocked.”

 

 

You jumped and whirled around to see…Cas?

Staring at you with a familiar look of confusion and wariness.

No disappointment yet, luckily.

“Uh, hey, guy.”

“…hey.”

“So, uhm, was there something important you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh, right. Yes- actually, it can wait.”

“Oh, okay. Right.”

 

You had forgotten angels could jump into dreams.

 

“Guess you can go back to doing…whatever it was.”

You covered your face with embarrassment, absolutely mortified. You’d gotten caught in the middle of some weird antics, even by Castiel, including the time he walked in on you practicing contouring with Dean’s beautiful cheekbones, but this took the cake.

This took the whole dessert table.

Maybe a whole friggin’ buffet.

 

And now you’d never be able to tell him how you felt. Even if holding it in would kill you.

 

You’d probably never be able to look him in the eye, in or out of your head again.

 

“See you in the morning, Cas?” You mumbled.

“Sure.” He mumbled right back, apparently embarrassed enough for both of you as well.

 

Then he was gone.

 

 

“Next time I’m hanging a sock on my nose.”

 

 

 

“Hey Cas.”

“Dean.”

“(Y/n) still asleep?”

“I think.”

“Aite, I’ll go wake her up.”

“I wouldn’- nevermind.”

“Cool. Hey, where’s the trench coat?”

“Just…wasn’t feeling particularly cold today.”

“Right. Hey I think you missed a couple buttons. You trying out a new look?”

 

“Just go wake her up.”

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEEEEE
> 
> give me some love below!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: FAV PART?!?!!?  
> i think i'm gonna go with 'maybe i should've knocked'  
> although at the end when Cas changes up his look a bit in real time was pretty adorable too
> 
> poll 2:which supernatural character would you be dreaming about?!  
> you know my answer...although damn dean has been looking GOOD lately. yeesh. that much gorgeousness in one body is just not fair.  
> and also sam's haircut is stupid. it's taking away from his looks.
> 
> poll 3: any ideas for a sequel? or what do you think will happen after this ;)
> 
> if i do write a sequel there's gonna be more than just imagination, lemme tell ya...
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading lovelies!! please leave a comment if you liked, y'all keep me going
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


End file.
